Vita's Love Life
by Karsten69
Summary: For a decade Vita has been walking in the shadows, neglected and forgotten, but maybe her rival will be an unlikely ally to help her with her troubles.
1. The confession

Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN or any of the characters. This takes place in Major Mike's 3TP universe.

* * *

She had messed up... Before she had worked up the courage to confess her feelings to Hayate... she had fallen in love with Nanoha, it had started as worry for her well-being, then appreciation for her kindness and friendship, and only then did she realise that her feelings for Nanoha had grown to match the feelings she already held for her master, despair overtook her and she hesitated to pursue either of them... and then she realized how much she had **really** messed up, because one day, Nanoha, Hayate _and_ Fate had declared to Hayate's little family that they were all dating each other...

Her hesitation had let both women she loved slip away, and get together with each other... and Fate, she was largely irrelevant in this case.

But as always, life went on and she did nothing, it pissed her off, love was all around her, Signum and Shamal had always had a thing for each other, but they almost never acted on those feelings under their previous Masters, one or two of their Masters had permitted and encouraged it, but never to the extent that their current Mast- no, Mother was more like it. Vita smiled as she thought those words.

" _Maybe that's what's different_?" She thought, she quickly shook that thought from her mind. So those two love birds were annoying, and of course the three Aces were all bubbly and giddy and lovestruck, each time she saw them flirting, it felt like a lump of ice formed in her stomach. and then... not too many days ago, Vivio, Einhart and Miura, the kids she helped raise, also told everyone that they were together. She had known that Vivio and Einhart were fond of each other and were likely to be just like Nanoha and Fate... she hadn't known just how right she was...

Life wasn't fair, but then she knew that already, as she locked down at herself and swore. how could she even begin to compare with Hayate and Nanoha... and she supposed Fate too, ah well whatever. she began to withdraw a little when they were all together, making excuses and be invisible as much as possible... she had to, in order to retain her sanity.

* * *

After a particular difficult time when the trio was both flirting and fighting, mainly Nanoha and Hayate flirting and Fate sulking, she seriously needed a drink, she slipped away and went to the bar closest to her. the bouncer had trouble believing her when she told him to step aside, but when she showed him her military ID, which she could not have faked, he reluctantly let her in. She gave the bartender a greeting with the words, "New guy at the door?"

The bartender polished his current glass, held it up to the light, and satisfied, put it in place, then talked back, "Yep, Gave you a hard time?"

"I told him to get bent, honestly pisses me off when people treat me like a kid just because I look like one..." She looked away briefly.

The bartender caught her little slip-up and remarked in a little bemused way, "Love trouble again?"

"Ugh, like you wouldn't believe." She jumped up on the bar stool, "The usual."

"Very well..." The bartender reluctantly served it for her, he knew that this was not healthy, but sometimes it was necessary.

After two or three drinks, Vita herself said stop, she knew her limit and no longer felt the need for more, she just slumped forward and relaxed... That is until a certain blonde woman sat down besides her, "Give me something hard..."

* * *

After some time, the two of them had talked about everything, except for their troubles, Vita had no interest in hearing about love troubles invovling Nanoha and Hayate, and Fate hesitated to bring up the subject, but who better to listen to it than Hayate's non-romantic confidante?

"...Lately I just feel like I've been pushed aside, like I'm just a toy for them." Fate's slurred speech revealed that she had had too much to drink, "I can't stand the thought that they don't love me... where did I go wrong? what should I do to fix it?" She was silent for a while, "Sorry, you wouldn't know what it's like."

That flipped Vita's switch, "Oh, you think that's bad? Screw you, At least you're together with the ones you love instead of on the sidelines, for more than a decade."

"Wha-?"

"I envy you, do you know how lucky you are? No, you don't, you've actually gotten to spend a decade with the ones I love, I loved Hayate **way** before you, you know, and I've loved Nanoha since we moved to Midchilda, and yet **somehow** , you're the one who gets to live with them, to cuddle with them, to just be with them. I am so done with you." And with those words, Vita jumped down from the stool and began to briskly walk away, if it hadn't been for Fate gripping her shoulder.

"Yeah, but unlike little miss shorty I actually _did_ something instead of just thinking about it." Fate smirked at herself for phrasing it like that.

Vita stood still for a few seconds, and when she spoke, her voice was devoid of any emotion, "...It seems I was not as done with you as I thought," she quickly turned around and kicked the back of Fate's knee to force her down to Vita's level. Once Fate was on her knees, Vita grabbed her by the collar, "How's this for doing something about it?" And then she kissed her, it wasn't romantic, it most certainly was not gentle, it was angry and violent, "I'm going to steal all of the kisses Nanoha and Hayate have ever given you, right off of your lips." and she dove back in again.

When they finally parted for air, Fate glared at her menancingly, but then a brillaint thought came to her, "My lips weren't the only thing Hayate and Nanoha kissed." There, she had made a barrier Vita would not overcome.

It was not as brilliant as Fate thought it was however, as Vita smirked, her eyes glaring daggers, "Is that a challenge?" When Fate realized her blunder, she looked away and Vita continued, "You know, you've got nothing else to do sweety, since you got kicked out of the house, I'm gonna take you up on that challenge and steal the kisses from your skin too."

An awkward silence left in the wake of that and Fate hesitated for a few seconds, she knew this was a bad idea in the back of her mind, but right now, her drunken state got in the way of logical thinking... "I'm going to regret this. Barkeep, **one** , more."

* * *

They picked out a neutral 'battlefield', a motel not far from the bar, this was not about love, this was not even about a physical aspect of love, this was about asserting dominance, the moment that door to privacy closed, they tackled each other, this would prove it once and for all...

Just like a real battle, the ebb and flow of action shifted from one side to the other and back again, what one gave, one got in kind, it was intense, it was a mess and it was violent, it was raw emotion let loose. They would push the worries about the pulled muscles, the bruises, the scratch marks & wounds, the hickeys and the dehydration for another day.

The ultimate 'winner' and the one who eventually came out on top was Vita, it was not because of a physical superiority, but through sheer force of will and preserverance, And the last words that left her mouth before she collapsed on top of a delirious Fate, were words of regret, "...If only it could have been different."

* * *

When Vita woke up, she really wish she hadn't, she would rather have died than wake up to the pain she felt, She knew how it was to have a hangover, but this was so much worse, she could barely move her limbs because they hurt or didn't respond, her skin was burning like fire, and her eyes felt like glass shards were stuck in them, when she regained control of her sight to the point where she could actually use it, she noticed Fate snug under the covers next to her, and memories began to flood her mind. Now that she was sober, she really regret her actions. Why was she so stupid, She lied still and waited for Fate to wake up, and she couldn't help but smirk when Fate went through the same hell she did, that smirk was another regret, since it made her want to empty her stomach, luckily she held it in and instead addressed Fate, "God morning, feeling peachy?"

"Oh..." Fate's memories flashed before her eyes, "I just had to give in, didn't I!? I'm really screwed now, what will Nanoha and Hayate thin-" Fate began to get cold sweats, "Vita! Please don't tell Nanoha and Hayate, I beg you! Name anything you want!" Fate regret those words the moment they left her mouth, she knew exactly what Vita wanted, and how much power she had over her, this was going to be a living hell.

"...I want what you have..." Vita looked up at the ceiling for a long time, "...Any chance there's room for one more in your relationship?" She closed her eyes, this was a stupid waste of time.

"...If there is, I'll see to it that you get to fill that spot, Vita." At those uttered words, Vita turned quickly, too quickly for her condition, to face Fate once again, her eyes filled with wonder, "I mean, I can't make any guarantees of course, and you'd have to confess to them yourself, nothing will happen unless you're brave, but... if they consider it, I'll help nudge their decision in your favour."

"Y-you'do that? for me?" A lump was stuck in Vita's throat, or so she felt.

"Yeah... during our fight, I realized that, just like you, I haven't done enough actively to give them what they deserve, Maybe that's why they neglected me in the first place, didn't feel I was involved enough." A great sigh escaped Fate's lips.

A thick silence lingered in the air, Vita finally decided to go take a shower and get dressed, but when she did so, she heard Fate gasp, she looked down at herself and saw all of the injuries and love bites she was covered in, "Oh... how are we going to explain 'this' to them without also explaining..." She gestured to the bed they were in, "This."

"...We were 'technically' sparring?" It didn't quite sound as a solution or an answer when she said it out loud with a goofy smile, but it was at least something Fate thought.

"With the amount of injuries we have? There'd be no doubt we went all out, one of the downsides of being around trained war veterans I suppose, Let's just say it as it is, we got drunk, we got angry, we fought with all of our power." Vita shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, I'll take a bath first, then you can take one, and for now, We'll forget this ever happened."

Fate nodded as Vita left for the shower, "Great plan."

* * *

Somehow they managed to fool everyone with their story, but they did get stern lectures about the proper usage of alcohol and proper conduct between combatants.

A few days later Vita slumped down on her bed after a lengthy training sessions with the younglings, she shook her head, they weren't that young anymore, she thought back to the words of Fate, "You'd have to confess to them yourself, nothing will happen unless you're brave."

"...I hate it when she is right." She sat up and collected her thoughts, "... Graf Eisen, contact Raising Heart and Reinforce Zwei, leave message, 'I need to talk to the two of you about something important'."

"Jahwohl, Meister." Her device acknowledged.

"...Now there is no backing down." She rubbed her temples, "Now all I can do is pray."

Within minutes she got replies from the two of them, seemed they had time this evening.

She grabbed a jacket and left to go meet them. On the way her mind was racing, "You can do this Vita, it is just a measly love confession, you've faced much worse."

She closed the door after arriving at the household, she was greeted in the entrance by Vivio, who was on her way out, "Ahh Vita-san, moms are in there, I'm giving you some space, good luck."

"What are you talking about?" How did she know!?

"I eavesdropped on Fate-mama, talking to herself about your shared indiscretions, and after blac-, err, _persuading_ her to raise my allowance and hearing the story behind it, I'm rooting for you, 'Vita-mama' . I'm off to my date with two beautiful ladies, see you."

And thus Vita was left in a state of shock.

She collected her wits, gave a great sigh, and walked to the living room, there sat the two women she loved, drinking cocoa at the dinner table, "ahh, Vita-chan, good to see you.

Vita felt a lump in her throat, "Nanoha, Hayate, it's also good to see you." She walked over to them and hugged them tightly.

* * *

...After thirty minutes of small talk, Vita cursed her own lack of courage, she had gotten nowhere. It had mostly been a talk about life. But just as she was about to give up, destiny threw her a bone, "So, Vita-chan, how are the wounds?"

"Hmm? Oh, just fine." Honestly, the wounds were not even on her mind at the moment.

"...Why did the two of you end up fighting in the first place?" Even if it was only a drunken brawl, it concerned Nanoha that her friends would fight in the first place.

"Jealousy. She had something I want and she rubbed it in my face." Vita looked down so her face was obscured.

Hayate raised an eyebrow, "Jealousy? What could possibly make you jealous in regards to Fate-chan?"

"...You..." She looked up, her gaze piercing them both, "Both of you! I've loved Hayate since we became a family all those years ago... A-and I've loved Nanoha since we moved to Midchilda! But... I was never even in consideration it seems..." She looked away to hide the tears coming.

"Vita-chan..." Nanoha gulped, had Vita really just confessed her love to the two of them? There was no way this was real, "I- um..."

Vita stiffened when she heard Nanoha stumble over her words, she got up and turned towards the door, her voice cracking when she spoke, "I-it's okay, I just wanted to get it off my chest, been keeping it in for a literal decade now. I'll... see you at work..." With those final words Vita left the house.

* * *

A thick silence was left in her wake as the two women stared at the closed door.

"..." Nanoha bit her lip, "Hayate-chan, why didn't you stop her from leaving?" This was not a good way to resolve this.

"Oh yeah, let me just abuse my privilege as her master in this type of situation." A venom could be felt in her words, "Nanoha-chan, I didn't think you'd allow such a thing..."

"...I'm sorry, I just... I just can't leave it like this." So many conflicting feelings inside of Nanoha made her mind a mess.

That kind of reaction was a bit more interesting, so Hayate asked, "...What would you have replied?"

"Wha-" She looked sharply at Hayate, what kind of question was that from one's lover.

"To her confession, if you were being honest, straight from the heart, what would your reply be?" Hayate looked narrowly at Nanoha.

"..." She struggled to find the words, because of their weight, "...I'd want her... to be happy..." She swallowed, those words could destroy her current life.

But before she could get a reply, the door opened and the last member of the trio walked in, "I'm home."

"Welcome home Fate-chan, how was your late night jog?" Hayate was quick to greet her returned lover.

"It went- Is something wrong? Both of you seem on edge." Fate had gotten a few pointers from Vita about what was going to go down, so she specifically set up this time to go for a jog, to give them some privacy.

The two of them shared a look, and Nanoha spoke up, "Vita-chan was just here."

"I saw her on the way out, she looked upset, did something happen?" Fate knew what had transpired, but she had to act surprised.

"She...She confessed her love for us." Nanoha almost bit her tongue when speaking because of how nervous she was.

"She what?!" Fate clasped a hand over her mouth to simulate surprise.

"You heard me, Fate-chan!" It was almost a shout that came from Nanoha's mouth.

"What will that change for us?" Putting on a face of concern, Fate knew she had to be convincing.

"..." Nanoha dreaded to look up, and for a few painful seconds, she answered, "I want her to be happy as well as us..." She fell silent again, "I know that's selfish of me, I can't force you or Hayate-chan to go along with this..."

"I-I don't have a problem with it." This had to be the turning point, the chance that would never come again.

Yet it was still premature, She had slipped up and Hayate caught on to it, "you seem unusually comfortable sharing our bed..." It was then that the whole truth lit up for Hayate, "You cheating ass, Fate-chan! So that's what those wounds were all about."

The shout made Nanoha yelp in surprise, "H-huh?"

"Fate and Vita's scuffle, was more of a midnight tryst. Basically Nanoha, she got drunk and bedded Vita." Two glares were directed at Fate, who withered under their stares.

Fate collapsed on the floor and began sobbing, "...It was never meant to happen, I got drunk, we got into a fight, I learned the secret she had kept and I took pity on her... it was a way of releasing her frustrations on the one she hated most of all," She trembled and sighed, "...She wanted to steal every caress and kiss the two of you had ever given me..." A wry smile spread across her face, "I guess in this way, she got what she wanted…"

Nanoha gulped, and Hayate looked stunned, then they looked at each other.

a thick silence hung in the air, and when finally Nanoha spoke, it was with a teary voice, "F-Fate-chan, I had no idea.…"

"Well, neither did I until that moment. and to think how much we flirted right in front of her..." Fate could feel her stomach turn a little.

They both looked at Hayate who had remained silent, she had turned around, and thought a lot. "...Fate, Nanoha, I know what you're thinking... but... as for my decision, it is more complicated than that.

"Because you're her master?" Nanoha said it almost accusingly.

"Because I'm her family! we're so close in so many other ways. almost like a mother and daughter, like sisters and best friends all combined... I just don't know if adding lovers to that list is going to go well..." Hayate gripped the sleeve of her shirt.

A thoughtful expression settled on Fate's face as she thought, "Hayate, are you comfortable with Vita being intimate with you?" A silence was the only answer, but to this kind of question, that was almost certainly a yes, "Are you okay with being intimate with her?" the same kind of silence appeared again, "She is hurting you know…"

A single tear slid down Hayate's face, "I'm sorry, my precious little Vita. sorry for hurting you." She sat down as her legs suddenly felt unsteady.

"...Who's making the call to let her know?" Fate let those words hang in the air for a while.

"...I'll do it, Reinforce, contact Graf Eisen,"

"Yes Hayate." The little girl saluted her master and dialed at once.

it went a long time without picking up, but eventually a coarse voice greeted them, "Hello Hayate..." Vita looked terrible, her eyes were tearstained and the trio could see that she sat in a corner.

"Vita...We have something to tell you, we'd rather tell you in person... but there is no reason for you to suffer until then, We all love you Vita, and we want you to be a part of our relationship," Hayate could feel her eyes misting up, because of all the emotions welling through her.

Nanoha smiled kindly, "If my calender is correct, you're not busy tomorrow at lunchtime, how about a date?"

"A date? S-sure." Vita wiped her eyes, and smiled, she hadn't felt this liberated in what felt like forever.

Nanoha pushed Hayate aside, so she could talk to Vita, "Vita-chan, we really do love you..." and with a nervous smile grazing her features, "See you tomorrow."

VIta left for bed and stared up at the ceiling, and with some final thoughts, she noted, "I look forward to tomorrow." and she closed her eyes for the night.


	2. The Aftermath

The confession went great and Vita was accepted as part of the now four-way relationship, but when the day finally came for them to be intimate all together for the first time, it turned... Awkward. Nanoha and Hayate refused to partake in the fun times until they had seen Fate and Vita warm up to each other first. Last time had been done in a drunken haze and was more akin to a brawl than lovemaking, and they didn't really feel comfortable with the idea.

"Why do I have to, with her." Vita pointed a finger at Fate, "You two are the ones I love…"

Hayate shook her head in dismay, "Now, now Vita, you're in a relationship with us, that includes _all_ of us, even Fate, so you need to give her some loving too. it's only fair, besides this isn't the first time, hmm~?"

Fate turned pale and began making prayers of forgiveness at the mere mention of her indiscretions. Whereas Vita made a gagging sound with the words, "Don't remind me."

A stern look crossed Hayate's face, "Consider this payback for cheating on us, do this and we'll consider it water under the bridge, for a lifetime." Vita gulped at Hayate's menacing presence and reluctantly faced Fate.

When she got closer and stretched out her hand, she hesitated for a moment. But when Nanoha whispered in her ear, as well as a light touch on her inner thigh, "Nee~, Vita-chan, it would turn me on so much to watch you two redo what you did to each other..." Something snapped inside of Vita, and her prideful self went to the surface.

"just you two watch, We're gonna put on the best damn show you've ever seen!" and with those words, she yanked off her ruined panties and lobbed them at the two spectators, "You two don't get to touch yourselves or each other before the show is over, you only get to watch, as your desire increases!" She then jumped and pinned Fate to the bed with the impact.

Vita began to, painstakingly slow, unbutton Fate's uniform, all the while kissing her neck and what new skin she uncovered.

When she reached the bra, she yanked it up with quite an impatient ferocity, and the poor bra flicked Fate's nipples and she let out a yelp. Vita smirked and flicked the nipple herself, making Fate repeat her yelp, Vita lowered herself and suckled on the titty she had just flicked.

"You like that? I'll make sure to treat it with extra special care...not." Vita grinned as she played roughly with Fate's sensitive nipples. With each squeeze, Fate squirmed under Vita's ministrations, her breath became ragged and her yelps became moans.

As Vita suckled harder on one nipple and played roughshod with one hand, the free hand began to undo the rest of Fate's clothes, opening her skirt, pulling down her pantyhose slightly, just enough to get a finger under it and tease.

Vita heard a quiet moan off to the side and saw that Nanoha was slowly rubbing herself over her underwear, Vita's lower eyelid twitched as she had forbidden them from doing that, "Graf Eisen, Bind." The device did as instructed, "Jahwohl." And binds appeared on Nanoha and Hayate to restrict their movement, "I said, do NOT pleasure yourselves, I'm going to have you beg to join, like hungry wolves for meat."

"Oh and while we're at it." Vita stopped her ministrations, went over to her bag and picked up a package, her smile was sadistic, "I brought a present for both of you." She then opened it to reveal four vibrator eggs, "I initially bought one for each of us... but~ seeing as you're both so naughty, I'll let you have two each... enjoy." She then slowly put two inside each of the two girls and set the strength to medium, "Now you'll behave."

Vita turned around and faced Fate, "...Now... as for you over there, I hope you enjoyed your rest, because I'm about to ravage you with all the strength I got. Expect no mercy." She then slowly walked over to Fate and ripped holes in the pantyhose, pushed her panties aside, and stuck in two fingers. She knew from past experience that she could easily take it.

Once she saw that Fate had adjusted to the intrusion, she added her thumb to play with the clit, "Oho, you're quite enjoying this, aren't you?" Getting no spoken response, Vita used her free hand to sensually rub Fate's leg and calves, which made Fate spasms, "By the Saint Kaiser, You're sensitive all over, how do you even effectively do combat?"

"N-Not like this all the time, You're hitting all the right spots and combinations..." Fate whimpered, her voice almost failing to converge her words.

"Hoo~ is that so? Guess I'll capitulate on that then." with a sinister smirk, Vita picked up her pace and really gave Fate a rub-down. Though in the midst of it all, Vita felt her own needs finally catch up with her, and it annoyed her a bit.

As Vita increased her ministrations, Fate felt the familiar surge of arousal build up inside of her, growing deeper, stronger, needier, and it needed release, "V-Vita, I'm... I'm so close, Don't..." She suddenly felt Vita withdraw her fingers and stopping altogether, "Stop? Vita!?" A huge groan could be heard, so close and yet no payoff.

Vita slipped close to Fate's ear and whispered, "You don't get to come before I do. I'm sick and tired of you being so passive! We're putting on a show for our loved ones and you fail to perform!?" Vita retreated off of Fate's body, making sure to touch a few nerve endings here and there, and pointed at a spot on the floor. "Unacceptable, now sit!"

Seeing no other options, her mind foggy with lust, took the position that Vita had pointed at, and just as soon as her knees touched the floor, Vita swung one leg over her shoulder and pushed Fate forward til her mouth touched Vita's moist flower, "Now... lick me, do it good and do it hard and I'll reward you, as you so desire." Even the slight huff of Fate's frantic breathing sent shivers down Vita's spine, " _I'm so gonna enjoy this.._ "

The moment Fate began Vita buckled and almost fell as she only stood on one leg, so she grabbed Fate's head as support, she looked down at the meek but eager Fate and said in a very sweet voice, "Something about this position seems so familiar…"

With each lick, suck and nibble, it was now Vita's turn to feel the pleasure building inside of her, and she relished in the feeling, knowing that Fate was in her hand... that is, until she felt a sudden smack on her bottom, she yelped and felt another, she expected a third, but instead she felt two hands groping and fondling her ass as best as they could, She looked down to see a blushing Fate who looked totally unrepentant about disobeying her mistress, "So, you're gonna fight back, are you?" Her self-confident smirk returned, "Do your worst, I'll **punish** you for it later." with those words, she let her hanging foot rub down Fate's sensitive back. once, as a promise of later.

with each passing grope, Fate's fingers turned adventurous and began circling closer and closer to Vita's little back entrance, Fate put her fingers in-between Vita's legs to moisten them before she returned to probe Vita's butt, she slowly put in a finger and felt Vita clench up on both her finger and her tongue, so she moved the finger around.

Vita felt her mind go blank, her body spasmed as an orgasm she hadn't felt in quite a while shook her core and she lost her balance. she fell forwards, knocking Fate to the floor. Now pinned by Vita's flower, Fate felt Vitacontinuouslyy grinding her mouth, for the orgasm to last just a little bit longer. So Fate complied and continued her ministrations, until Vita went completely still.

When her mind returned from high heaven, she crawled down Fate's body until their faces aligned and tenderly kissed Fate on the mouth, it was chaste, even innocent, "Thanks..." She then looked up to look at the two spectators, who squirmed around a lot, "So... are you ready?" They both nodded vigorously, "Well, too bad, first I have to reward Fate for doing such a good job." She stuck out her tongue, "And I know just how to do it."

She turned around and positioned herself better, then she hoisted Fate's lower body up in the air and held it there, "You two getting a good look?" The two spectators moaned in acknowledgment, "Well then, the spectators have a clear view of your pussy Fate." She heard whimpers of embarrassment from beneath her, though she paid it no mind, "Let's dig in."

Vita decided to not kid around and do her best to please this beautiful women beneath her, that shift in her perception of Fate was something she ignored for now, all that mattered was getting her off, so Vita immediately sucked on Fate's clit and rubbed her inner thighs and outer lips, but as Fate began moving, Vita felt two globes beneath her, realizing what they were, she grinded against them to further her goal.

Fate felt herself build up anew and squirmed with each grind, and when Vita gently, grazed her clit with her teeth, she buckled so much that Vita almost fell off, she quickly mouthed a sorry and gently caressed Vita's thigh in apology.

When Fate's orgasm got close, Vita knew, that now was the time for something unexpected to really get her off, so she undid Hayate and Nanoha's binds, and quickly thereafter, felt someone soft on her back, that someone began rubbing her curves, "Vita-chan." came a lustful whimper from Nanoha.

As Vita relished in this touch, Hayate came into her line of sight and began tongue wrestling with Vita around Fate's clit. That was more than Fate could handle and she buckled down as the build-up was finally released, she went completely limp afterwards.

"You okay Fate-chan?" A look of worry was directed at her by Nanoha.

She nodded but that was the extent of her capabilities, "I'll be alright once I recover from that. Also that position was murder on my back, Ow. I know I'm flexible, but still... I'll be sore for a few days."

A quick snicker was heard from Hayate, "I'll say. I think I'll put extremely flexible down in your papers."

"Oh don't you dare Hayate." Fate did her best to protest in her defenseless position, it looked like a fish flopping out of water and everyone laughed at her expense.

After finishing her giggling Hayate continued, "All kidding aside, will you be ready for another round tonight, or are you calling it quits?"

"Alright then, in the mean time, We'll go ahead and tend to Vita, she has been a very naughty girl, and she needs to be punished for that." The same look that had been on Vita's face earlier was now plastered on Hayate and Nanoha's faces, "Right, Nanoha?"

"I quite agree Hayate-chan, Vita-chan, do you remember these?" She held up the vibrator eggs, "...enjoy."

In a movement so quick, that Vita would later argue that Sonic Move had been used, Hayate and Nanoha sandwiched her between them, and they placed the vibrators on four key areas, one on each nipple, one at her clit and one teasing the entrance to her behind.

They turned the vibrators up to max and started to agonizingly slow, move them around to reach different nerve endings to tease.

Vita could do nothing but take it, this was way beyond her limits, but... just as she had done to Fate, so did the of them to her, "Now Vita, if you want to come. you'll have to make us come first."

"Uhuh," Vita could do nothing but nod as the two women she loved most in life, played so with her body. Nanoha slid backwards and pulled Vita with her so she slid down her body gently. When Vita was lying down, Nanoha moved forward and straddled Vita's mouth, but before Vita could begin to lick of her own volition, she spasmed as Hayate had taken one of the eggs and put up her butt, and placed three of them around her core, "Now the real fun begins." and with those words, Hayate scissored their legs and began grinding away, while the eggs did the rest,

of course, with that much stimulation, Vita never stood a chance at holding back and she managed to cum a few times with Hayate before she finally brought Nanoha over the edge, but she loved every single second of it, and wouldn't trade it for the world. when finally the two had their sweet delicious vengeance carried out, Vita could hardly move a muscle, so she just tried to caress whoever was close to her, Nanoha it turned out to be, when Vita heard a slight moan in reply. they laid like this for a few minutes, and then Vita spoke, "By the divine might of the Saint Kaiser, **that** was amazing."

Nanoha crooked an eyebrow, "Wait, by whose might? I hope you aren't talking about Vivio like that?"

a silence hung in the air, until everyone started laughing "I keep forgetting that she literally is the Saint Kaiser, I'm so sorry Nanoha."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Einhart's house, "What's wrong, Vivio-chan? you're shaking." Miura was slightly worried, she wasn't pleasuring Vivio to that extent yet.

I just had a dreadful feeling, as if something horrendous was said about me." Vivio shook her head trying to clear her mind, "Never mind that, Einhart-chan, are you ready for my _submission hold_?"

* * *

Vita rolled onto her side and looked deep into Nanoha's eyes, "Can you forgive me?"

Her response was a kiss, "Since you're so cute Vita-chan, I guess I'll forgive you."

Hayate prodded Fate's side, and said, "Look at those two, having a moment."

"Oh, are you feeling left out?" Nanoha snickered back, this she could deal with.

A slightly overdone mocked expression plastered Hayate's face, "Oh please, I'm confident enough to not feel jealous."

"Then **don't** butt in." Nanoha never bothered to look at Hayate and instead studied Vita's body, giving a slight caress each time she found a bruise that was not fully healed, "Such beautiful skin, yet so marred." She leaned in closer and gently kissed each bruise, covering it with her saliva. each little kiss made Vita shiver, because with each kiss, she could feel all of the love and affection that Nanoha held for her, and she felt blessed.

Soon Hayate made a pouting face and began inspecting Fate for bruises, she found a few, and gently kissed them too, but instead of kissing only them, she quickly made a beeline for Fate's flower petals and began kissing them, "H-Hayate?!" Fate began to squirm a little, but then she noticed that Nanoha was close by, and she decided to join along, so she crawled forward a little, much to Hayate's annoyance, and eventually licked Nanoha's lips. That made Nanoha jump and look around her, seeing what the other two were doing, Nanoha quietly talked to the one under her own lips, "Vita-chan, why don't you grab Hayate-chan and do **this** to her." with that word, Nanoha flicked Vita's clit with her tongue.

With each woman grabbing the one closest to them, they all decided to not rush, but to be gentle, caring and attentive to each little lick, suck and nib they did, so as to show the other, that they love them. each little thing sparked the next in the chain to do better, and eventually one after another, they all reached true satisfaction, both in body and heart

Later on, as they all eventually went back into their bed, they all cuddled close, and Nanoha's voice, barely that of a whisper, said, "Vita-chan, tonight was a night focused on you, normally it's more chaotic who does what, Nyahaha. Tonight was to show you that you're part of our family now. Welcome home." and she kissed Vita good night.


	3. Teasing the Hammer Knight

When Nanoha got home, She saw one pair of shoes in the entrance, that alone made her smile, so she locked the door behind her and tiptoed into their house.

Nanoha knew that her two other wives were busy with work tonight, and she felt so tense and pent up, like she was ready to explode. That's why her mood perked up when she saw those shoes, that meant at least one of her wives was home... now for the surprise.

She peeked around a few corners and went into some rooms in order to locate her target, and as she stumbled upon the living room, she saw her newest wife lying in her underwear on the couch, asleep with the tv turned on and the remote dropped on the floor. The sight was adorable, and she got Raising Heart to take a few pictures, after the fifth picture was taken, Nanoha couldn't take it anymore, "Oh Vita-chan, you're so gonna get it, when you're this defenseless."

She started out slow, making gentle massages down Vita's back, when her wife had skin this soft and smooth, there was no reason not to enjoy the feel of it under her fingers.

She leaned down over Vita, with one hand between her legs, the other copping a feel further up, while she began to gently nibble on Vita's earlobe, "Raising Heart, take photo."

After the photo was taken, and a confirmation was given, Nanoha enacted part two, "Send photo to Bardiche and Reinforce Zwei, with the title, **You're missing out.** "

"Now, with my little fun out of the way, time to get serious." She slowly moved Vita's legs to the end of the couch and over the armrest, and then she got down to business, first she took a few licks at Vita's slit, just for a brief taste of her nectar, Vita stirred but didn't wake up.

she took down a few gulps, only just enough to wet her tongue properly for what she was about to do. so she smirked and agonizingly slowly trailed her tongue up to Vita's rear end.

With one quick thrust, Nanoha penetrated Vita's butt with her tongue, earning a yelp from a very confused and drowsy Vita, "W-huh? Who's there!?" She was about to jump up and fend off her attacker when a sweet voice calmed her down, "There, there, Vita-chan, it's only me.

"N-nanoha?" That was quite a surprise, normally the one to pull off this kind of stunt would be Hayate.

"Nyahaha, It's all me... now enjoy my little present to you." With those words, Nanoha's tongue continued where it left off, and her hands began to massages Vita's cheeks.

As Vita got a bit more used to it, her whole body shuddered at how good it felt, yet it wasn't enough, and she began to moan and shake her hips, "N-nanoha, please... I need your fingers somewhere else…"

"Tell me where." A wide smirk plastered Nanoha's features as she teased the redhead.

Vita didn't want to cave in, "Y-you know where." But after half a minute of silence and no further improvement, she relented, "Please put your fingers inside of me...Where you normally put them."

"And where could that be? could it be here? " With that last syllable she swiftly inserted two fingers where she knew Vita wanted them.

"Oh, yes!" Vita yelped in response, this was good, she decided, better than normal. When she neared her climax, one last word was uttered, "Please..." with that single word, Nanoha knew just how to make this perfect for her little wife, she pressed her clit just enough push her over the edge, but didn't stop until Vita came down from her high.

When Vita did come down from her high, A message popped up on Raising Heart, It was from Fate, it contained the title, **SO NOT FUNNY** "Nanoha, I clicked this e-mail in the canteen, and was almost exposed to the entire workforce, you're so getting punished when I get off work."

Nanoha fell on her back and clutched her sides in laughter, this was so much better than she had expected, After the last of the giggles had finished, she saw a confused Vita looking at her, she was about to explain her little mischievous act, when a second message popped up, this time from Hayate, ... "How dare you steal my moves, Nanoha-chan. As your superior, I order for you to get spanked, as Vita was the victim of your little prank, it is highly appropriate that she deliver the punishment... have fun."

Vita got her own message, with a photo attached to it... "Nanoha... You do know that this means war, right?"

"...Please be gentle, Vita-chan." Those words were her last before her speech became incoherent in the throes of passion... and a very sore behind for days to follow.


End file.
